hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Razon
Luitenant 1st class commando, Razon (pron: ray-zon) is a highly advanced alien cyborg from the same universe as Ci'Raan. Razon is highly secretive and does not trust many people with his origin or anything else. His age is not known. A marking beneath his eye reads "Alpha 1-Class 09-Infiltrator-#000" meaning that there may be another of his kind (as he would not need it unless it was needed to distinguish him from another). Appearance Despite being a cyborg, he is more of a bulky skeletal machine, having a design similar to Cybertronians, execpt greatly scaled down and has no organic parts. He appears humanoid, but with four-jointed legs.. His two blue eyes allow him to see multiple spectrums. His armour is black with several gold areas. Razon is capable of re-moddeling his appearance to suite his goals (i.e grow a tale and wings) even going so far as to change into a female shape (which can be slightly uncomfortable). Abilities Razon is an infiltrator, but unlike Raan who uses camouflage to sneak past enemies, he uses an actual skin to infiltrate. *Nano-morphing: Razon scans an individual and copies the recieved data (height, wheight, age, etc) to generate a model to work with. He then can change his form, allowing him to apply an image to himself. He then provides the specs to a specialized, intelligent bio-liquid that then covers his body, molds itself and solidifies to replicate the appearance of the scanned individual. He needs to consume organic matter to to mantain this skin. *Voice modulation: Razon scans the vocal cords of an individual to determin what kind of voice it produces. He then re-ajust the vocalizer in his neck to those specifications, emulating the voice. After this is done, he desposes of the original. *Extreme strenght: Razon's capacity for lifting weight is greater than most organics. He can also lift objects with magnetic constrictors on his finger tips. *Flexibility: Razon's body is multi-jointed in most areas including the neck, arms, legs and spine allowing him to contort to an incredible extent. For example he can rotate his head 360 degres and bend his arms in ways that others can't. *Jumping: Because of Razon's leg struture and an anti-gravity pulse device in his back he can leap to great heights. *Durability: Razon can withstand almost all forms of conventional weaponry, excluding weapons such as Maj pistols and laser swords. *Power Drain: Razon's only drawback is that his abilities require energy that, if not supplied within a certain period of time (roughly two hours), will cause him to de-activate until suficient energy is administered. Personality Razon's personality is very straight foreward: do what it takes to get a job done, speak only when spoken to, show as little emotion as possible and do not engage in any form social contact. He does however have a minor sense of humor and irony. He is calmer and more difficult to anger than most individuals. He does not hold organic life in high reguard, but will act swiftley to save any of his allies. The most interesting factor of his personality, is that he is an actual soul in a machine. According to Raan, Razon's soul was transfered into his cyber-body through an act of mercy by Ritosian scientists. His main drive, is the to find new technology to save his species from there own creation. History Razon was created by Ritosian scientists after an accident forced them to transfer th conciousness of a "cybermancer" into another body. The cyborg body was built out of a nuetron alloy forged in the heart of a star, the one that was orbited by his dying species' planet. He was orded by a powerful organization to show his power by wiping out a species in a nearby star system. However, he showed compasion to this species and did not destroy them. They attempted to destroyed Razon, but somone from his past, whom he refers only as The Boss destroyed them instead and saved him in order to see his potential. He then brought down the armies of ten species (levels 6 to 9) single handedly, greatly impresing The Boss, who then assigned him to the Vanguard to carry out special missions. Chronomech Razon, like Ci'Raan possesses a chronomech which provides a special ability to the owner. Razon's ability is the power of Infinite Perception that allows him to percieve events taking place lightyears from his current location and even before they have actually happened (premonition). It also allows him to control other machines and even entire starships, however the later takes up a lot of energy. He is also capable of generating an almost impenetrable shield (maj pistols are an exeption) to protect himself and any others within the radius of the shield. Weaponry Razon is a walking arsenal. He uses a variety of melee weapons, such as plasma blades much like those of Delsons, a laser staff and a form explosive boomerangs; ranged weapons such as phaser bolt guns, maj cannons, hail-fire pistols, disruptors; And a hyper-laser cannon in his chest. anything in it's way but will take over 75% power Category:Vanguard Category:Evil